Evolution
The ability to enhance oneself and others via accelerated evolution. Sub-power of Evolution Manipulation. Opposite to Devolution. Also Called *Evolutionary Process *Metamorphosis *Self-Upgrade *Ultimatized Capabilities User can enhance themselves and others via accelerated evolution process by triggering a bodily recovery system, restructuring their genome and upgrading to a better physical form. Upgrading can lead to new physical changes and enhancements or perhaps extra parts, natural armor or weapons. High end wielders of this ability can control the very flow and essence of all progressive evolutions. Applications *Ability Creation **Ability Imprinting **Power Activation **Power Inheritance **Power Opposition *Bio-Augmentation **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Body Modification **Supernatural Cells *DNA Indexing **Hive Genetic *DNA Replication **Power Replication *Energy Source Selection **Energy Transferal *Genetic Traits **Genetic Memory **Genetic Mimicry **Genetic Mutation ***Secondary Mutation **Genetic Perfection ***Dominant Genetics ***Supernatural Beauty *Reactive Adaptation **Adaptive Metabolism **Environmental Adaptation **Selective Invulnerability ***Weakness Change *Reactive Enhancement **Enhancing Mutation *Shapeshifting/Transformation Variations *Ascension - The spiritual variations of intangible evolution. *Assimilative Evolution - Assimilate any sort of bio-mass to evolve. *Atavism - The most unstable primal throwback of evolution. *Cosmic Evolution - Enter a cosmic state of evolution caused by a cosmic radiation. *Digital Evolution - Download various data and trigger the cyberspace state of evolution. *Evolutionary Template - Be the foundation/template for evolution. *Evolving Illusions - create illusions capable of evolution. *Evolutive Paragon - Be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through sheer experience. *Final Evolution - Transcend the never ending evolutionary process to its peak. *Omega Evolution - Evolve vastly through the aid of a superior or primordial force. *Self Evolution - Self transcend ones evolutionary potential. *Superior Adaptation - Develop abilities in response to any and all situations. *Super Form - Transform into state in which one's abilities are enhanced. **Hyper Form - Access a state in which one is at their maximum strength. ***True Form - Enter the fully-evolved stage. ****Legendary Form - A state that is spoken only in legends. *Superpower Evolution - A power only version of evolution. Associations *Biological Manipulation *Evolution Manipulation *Homo Superior Physiology *Organic Manipulation *Perfection *Physical Change Manipulation *Potential Creation *Remaking *Science Attuned Physiology *Superiority *Superpowered Physiology Limitations *Every species has a different and unique evolutionary processes. *Evolution can sometimes only change instead of enhancing the being. *May not be able to return to previous form if wanted. *May require a specific skill or power to be learned. *May require extensive data about the desired evolution. *May only be able to evolve other individuals instead of themselves. *Weak against Stagnation. *Users may have a maximum number of evolution steps. *Users of Devolution can erase anything the user has gained. Known Users See Also: Evolutionary Levels and Evolution. Gallery Amazo_evolved1.jpg|Amazo's (DCAU) evolutionary process reach to a degree where not even a whole army of Justice League members could stop him. hoenn22.png|Pokemon's Evolution. 250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. 180px-Akuma_level_1.5.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) partially evolving. 250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|A Level 3 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. 250px-Giant_Akuma.jpg|Akuma (D.Gray-man) can evolve. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) can still evolve. Ben Tennyson UA.png|Utilizing the Ultimatrix's evolutionary function, Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) can upgrade his aliens into "Ultimate forms." Ben_10_UA_Poster-8x5-1-.jpg|Ben Tennyson turning Humungousaur into Ultimate Humungousaur Gfifth ene.jpg|Thanks to the G-virus, William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) can evolve to adapt to various situations. Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) Darwin.jpg|Darwin (Marvel) 406px-Lifeguard11.jpg|Lifeguard (Marvel) Nation X Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| In the Marvel Universe mutation is the key to evolution and for that mutants are the next generation of human evolution. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Aizen.jpg|Aizen (Bleach) holds the Hogyoku. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|One of the foms Aizen evolves to thanks to the Hogyoku's power. Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn's (Image Comics) costume is capable of evolution. Khazix splash.jpg|kha'zix can evolve to become stronger. Venom2099.gif|By the year 2099, the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) has evolved and mutated, and now possesses such traits as acidic blood and saliva. terriermon-evolve-o.gif|Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) Digivolving to Gargomon. 03sora.png|Biyomon's (Digimon Adventure) Digievolution lineup. Incursio Evolved Form.jpg|Incursio (Akami ga Kill!) Incursio was created from a highly adaptable Danger Beast, every time the armor got a new owner it would evolve into a form fitting its user's fighting style.|link=http://akamegakill.wikia.com/wiki/Incursio Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Pyron.png|Pyron (Darkstalkers) has evolved over millions of years into an extremely powerful cosmic entity. File:Pernida_Parnkgjas.png|Pernida Parnkgjas (Bleach) can evolve over time which all the information it's gathered from each target it's nerves touch. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Power Sources Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries